Markus
"There's something inside me that knows that I am more than what they say. I am alive, and they're not gonna take that from me anymore..." '- Markus to the people of Jericho' Markus is an RK200 android and one of the three protagonists of Detroit: Become Human. He is a domestic android owned by famous Detroit painter Carl Manfred. Events catapult him out of his familiar life and lead him on to freedom and rebellion. During the game, he may become the leader of the deviants and may direct them in either a violent or peaceful revolt against human oppression and thus decide the future of his race. Biography Pre-game Markus (RK200"Public Enemy" #684 842 971"Shades of Color") is an RK-series prototype initially developed as part of a secret CyberLife program aimed at elaborating a new generation of autonomous androids. Elijah Kamski gifted him to his friend Carl Manfred after he lost the use of his legs in an accident.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Carl is a celebrated painter, but after the accident, he becomes a recluse and stops painting. Markus helps Carl with all everyday tasks but mostly provides companionship. Over time, his presence helps Carl gradually regain a taste for life. At first, he sees Markus as a sophisticated yet stupid machine, but as the relationship between him and the android develops, Carl's mind changes. In time, they become like father and son. However, this relationship causes Carl's biological son Leo to feel anger toward Markus and his father. Shades of Color Markus is seen walking through Henry Ford Commemorative Park. He is going into Bellini's Paints to pick up paint for Carl. Here, Markus can interact with a few humans that end up being hostile to him in Greektown. Douglas Mitchell, a hot dog stand vendor that pushes Markus away if he stands still near his stand for too long, claiming that he is scaring away his customers, and a preacher named Gordon Penwick is talking about how androids are "demons" and how technology is corrupting people. If Markus approaches, Gordon will say things like: "Why do you look at me so, demon?"... "I know who you are, I can see through you!"... "You are the one by whom The Evil will come!"..."You are the one who will destroy Detroit!" Markus will collect the paints and leave the store. Markus then heads towards the bus stop to get a ride, but he can come upon an angry group of unemployed humans and their protest leader will decide to push and harass Markus before beating him, before they can do serious damage to Markus a Detroit police officer intervenes and tells the group to leave it alone or he will fine them for the damage. Markus goes towards the bus stop. He gets on a bus that is head in the direction to Carl's house."Shades of Color" The Painter Markus will arrive home with the paint supplies and enters Carl's room to wake him up. He will talk to Carl and carry him to his wheelchair. If Markus was attacked by the angry mob, Carl will notice the damage to his clothes and call them stupid. Markus takes Carl to the dining room and serves him his breakfast. Carl will tell Markus to relax and find something to do. Markus can read a book, play chess with Carl or play the piano. Carl will make a comment about the activities and tells Markus that someday he will not be able to care for him. Carl and Markus head for the studio where the artwork is. He will watch Carl finish his painting. Carl will ask Markus to paint something and initially, Markus only copies something that he sees in the studio but after Carl tells him to paint something from the mind and heart, he paints something original that impresses Carl. Suddenly Carl's son Leo will walk in high on drugs and ask for money. When questioned about what happened to the money Carl gave him last time, Leo dodges the question. Carl knows that Leo has been spending the money on drugs and refuses. Enraged and believing that his father loves Markus more than him, Leo starts shouting at Carl before pushing Markus. Carl then orders Leo to leave and he accuses Carl of loving nothing but his paintings and Markus before leaving."The Painter" Broken Markus and Carl will return back to their home after party at the Museum of Modern Art, Carl will be very negative about the event and decides he wants a drink. Markus will serve a drink but Carl notices a light on in the studio. He has Markus call the police and decides he wants to investigate, which Markus does with or without Carl. They discover Leo in the studio, he is planning to steal some of Carl's paintings in order to sell them and presumably to buy more drugs. Leo claims that the paintings are part of his inheritance. Carl tells Markus to get Leo out of there, but Leo ignores Markus and starts shouting at Carl when Carl tries to remove Leo himself, Leo pushes Carl away and then starts attacking Markus. Carl tells Markus not to do anything, but as Leo starts pushing, slapping and taunting Markus, he goes deviant realizing that it is not fair. After breaking his programming Markus can either push Leo or endure the attacks."Broken" |-|Push Leo= If Markus pushes Leo, he will push him down and Leo falls and hits his head on Carl's painting apparatus, this injuries him which leads to Carl going off his chair and crawling to his son. Carl will then tell Markus to run as he knows the police will think that Markus is to blame. The police arrive and upon seeing Markus hovering over Leo and Carl, they promptly shoot him. |-|Endure Attacks= If Markus endures the attack, Carl will have a heart attack and falls off his chair, Markus rushes to his side and Carl comforts him as he dies. Markus is distraught over losing his father figure and Leo blames Markus, saying that it was his fault that it happened. When the Police arrive, Leo lies to them and tells them that it was Markus who did, which leads them to shooting Markus. From the Dead After being blamed for either the death of Carl or injuring Leo, Markus is presumably broken before being tossed away into a junkyard, filled with countless other dead or dying androids. He reboots and runs a diagnostic on himself, and comes to realize that his legs are missing, his right eye has been ripped out, he's missing his audio processor, and his thirium pump regulator is broken. He is able to crawl around and replaces his legs. As he gets up and starts to leave he is grabbed by a dying android who tells him that there is a "place where we can be free", then tells Markus to find Jericho. Markus leaves the original section of the junkyard and is able to replace the other parts of his body. With his body fully complete, he is able to escape the junkyard before removing his LED and then walks off towards the city to look for Jericho."From the Dead" Jericho Markus will be on a train and will arrive at the Ferndale station, he will overhear the news about a detective android. Markus will scan the artwork for clues and will follow the trail discovering other destroyed androids before finally finding Jericho, an old abandon ship freighter. Markus will enter the ship, where he will finally discover many androids who welcomes him to Jericho."Jericho" Time to Decide Markus will be introduced to the main leaders of Jericho, Simon, Josh, and North, upon talking to them he discovers that Jericho is not truly a safe haven but a place to hide from the humans. Markus will discover an empty shipping container and finds a way to the nearest warehouse to find more parts. Upon meeting Lucy, who heals his injuries, Markus converses with Simon, Josh, and North about his plan to go to the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks in Detroit. While Josh and Simon are hesitant about it, North is willing which eventually leads to Simon and Josh agreeing to the plan."Time to Decide" Spare Parts Having decided what to do next, Markus and his three main companions raid a CyberLife warehouse in order to steal blue blood and biocomponents for the dying androids at Jericho. The group comes across a working security android called John, which the player can either rally or leave at the warehouse. Before this, however, Markus can be shown being able to turn androids into deviants with just his touch. If the player chooses to free the androids inside the bigger container, North will stare at him with a confused look and their relationship status will increase. If John is to be welcomed to Jericho, he then explains how there are trucks loaded with blue blood and biocomponents of which the player can choose to either steal or leave with what they have already gotten. If Markus succeeds in stealing the truck, Jericho's relationship status with him will increase significantly. If John is not welcomed to join, he will get mad and start shouting "You are no better than humans!", then the alarm will sound and they will have to leave."Spare Parts" The Stratford Tower The chapter opens with Markus sitting on a bench, watching how humans treat androids. Markus will notice a Tech Addict article on the Stratford Tower stating it has the state of the art broadcasting technology. Markus will go back to Jericho and tells the crew that he has decided to send a message to the humans by infiltrating the Stratford Tower to hijack Channel 16 broadcasting room. Markus will walk to the lobby and head to the reception desk, however, there is a human employee at the desk named Elizabeth Wilson, Markus can call her and distract her, which will make her leave. Markus then can talk to the receptionist android. She asks for his ID, and as he is handing it over, he converts her and asks her to help him, which she does. He will walk to the bathroom and will change his clothes to a janitor android uniform. He will meet North at the stairwell and she has the tools to cut the glass. They need to get to the server room to scale the wall to get to the renovated floors. They have to distract two guards so they can get inside the server room. They will scale the building and meet up with Simon wearing a broadcaster uniform, along with Josh. They arrive at the broadcast floor, Markus and others will see two guard at a desk. Markus has the choice to assault them or ruse them. Once they get inside they will hold up the two human employees inside the place and make the non-deviant JB300s leave. However, one of the human employees will run away to hit the alarm and Markus has the choice to shoot the employee. Markus will then send a message to humans. After the broadcast (SWAT will raid if Markus spared the employee and assaulted the guards) Markus and crew will head to the rooftop and parachute off the building."The Stratford Tower" Capitol Park Markus and North head to Capitol Park to liberate other androids. Markus can free androids that are outside and Markus can choose to go inside a CyberLife store and free them, however, the alarm has to be disabled and a police drone that is patrolling the area has to be destroyed. Markus can rally the androids to help his cause and they will agree. Markus can lead a violent or non-violent demonstration. The androids and North continue up the street. Markus will hear police and hear gunshots. Markus runs toward North. North tells him that two police officers shot some androids. An android is seen holding a gun stolen from one of the officers. Officer Chris Miller and his partner are held at gunpoint. Chris is seen crying for forgiveness and mercy. Markus can kill Chris and his partner, let the android holding the gun decide, or Markus spares them."Capitol Park" Freedom March Markus stands on a roof of an abandoned bar near Jericho and he has the choice to play the piano. North will show up and Markus can talk to her. If Markus has a positive relationship with North, they will share their memories. However, if he has a negative with her, she will leave. Markus also has the option to leave North. If Simon survived in Public Enemy (if he was wounded and left behind in Stratford Tower) , Markus will greet him inside Jericho. Markus and company head to the Woodward Mall Center, to free some androids and rally to send a message to humans again. Markus can convert the androids and free them. They will get more androids outside of the mall. Markus will ask some android to block the street, Markus and the androids will demonstrate in the street. A police officer sees the demonstration and orders them to stop, but is overwhelmed by the number of androids. The officer will call for back up. Soon, more police show up to stop their protest. A riot police officer tells them that their assembly is illegal and they must disperse. Markus can demonstrate peacefully, sacrifice himself or attack the police officers."Freedom March" Crossroads Markus is sitting in a section of Jericho, observing the refugees below when Kara comes in to ask him about getting tickets and a passport for going to Canada. Markus persuades Kara to stay on Jericho (the player is only controlling Kara at this point) and asks her why she cares about Alice since she is human (later discovered to be not true). Markus then holds a meeting with North, Josh, and (if he survived Stratford Tower) Simon. He can choose to be angry at the humans, bitter, or lacking regrets. One by one, the others will leave, until only Markus and North remain. Markus can then confide his doubts in North, and the two connect via their hands. If Markus and North have the Lover relationship status, Markus can choose to kiss North. Being lovers and not kissing North will deal a serious blow to their relationship. Either way, North leaves the captain's cabin at that point. If Connor discovered Jericho in Last Chance, Connor, he will then enter and threaten Markus. Markus can choose between several statements, some of which will increase Connor's Software Instability. After the two have a dialogue, Connor is given the option to choose between Remaining a Machine and Becoming a Deviant (only if his Software Instability is high enough). If Markus has hostile relations with the other and is unpopular with Jericho. North and the others decide what will be best for Jericho if Markus steps down as leader and leaves them. As Markus is leaving he will notice the U.S. Army and Agent Richard Perkins are preparing to raid Jericho outside. Markus has the choice to save his people or save himself. Remaining a Machine Becoming a Deviant If Connor's Software Instability is high enough, he will be able to fight his programming. After a scene in which he tears down the prompts telling him to stop Markus, he will warn Markus that the humans are going to attack Jericho. The two will flee the area, and meet up with North. Markus can message the androids to escape, tell North about Josh and Simon (if he survived The Stratford Tower) and the helicopters attacking Jericho. He decides to blow up Jericho and reassures North that he won’t be long. As he for the bomb, he encounters a dying Lucy telling him to save Jericho. Later, Markus falls down a platform and will see some soldiers killing androids. Markus hides and continues his objective. He will see two androids about to be executed by the soldiers. Markus can either save them or ignore them. After that, he will encounter two soldiers and escapes them by using the stairs or jumping over them. Markus later sees two androids surrendering to the soldiers, either pulling the pipe to knock out the soldiers or ignore the androids to continue his objective. After that, Markus will see Josh fighting a soldier. If he doesn’t intervene, the soldier will shoot Josh. When comforted, a dying Josh tells Markus to save Jericho. If Markus intervenes, he will attack the soldier and tells Josh to escape. Markus finally finds the bombs and prepares to blow up Jericho. However, three soldiers confront Markus, who fights them, killing one in the process. He meets with North, Josh (if saved), Simon (if alive), and Connor and follows them to escape Jericho. Night of The Soul If Markus pushed Leo back in Broken, he will go back to Carl's house where he realizes the security has not changed for him. Markus can look around the house and can also find out via tablet video, that Leo is still alive and in rehab, he also appears to be more loving toward Carl, even respecting him as his dad. When Markus heads upstairs he encounter Carl's new caretaker android. The android tells him that Carl is weak and can not see anyone. Markus will convert the android, and beg him to let him see Carl. The android will allow him to enter Carl's room. Carl will be glad to see Markus and the two talk. Markus can ask him for advice and what to do. If Carl died in Broken, Markus will visit a cemetery where Carl's grave is located. He will stand before his grave and talk to it, asking Carl for advice. As Markus leaves, he passes Leo also heading to his father's grave and after pausing in shock at seeing the other, Markus continues walking past. Later, Markus is seen in the Abandoned Church, hiding from the authorities with the surviving androids. He sits on the stage surveying the room and if he has the detonator, he holds it momentarily before putting it away in his coat. Markus stands up and makes his way over to North, Josh and Simon, where he can discuss the situation with North (or Simon If North is dead) and all 3 will reassure him that he has their support. Markus can then talk to Kara and Connor. He will apologize to Kara, admitting that he was wrong in assuming she would be safe with Jericho and tells her to leave the city while she still can. As Markus turns to leave, Kara pleads with him to save their people, and after hesitating he gives a small smile and nods. Markus can then decide Connor's fate. If Markus decides to trust Connor, he will tell him that he belongs with his people and Connor then proposes a plan to break into the CyberLife Tower. Markus tells him it is a suicide mission but relents after Connor insists, asking him to be careful. If Markus decides to not trust Connor, he will declare he cannot take any risks before pulling out his gun and executing him. After either choice he then walks to the stage and addresses all the androids in the church, announcing that the humans have decided to exterminate them. Markus then makes the final decision on whether to stage a violent revolution or a peaceful demonstration. Battle for Detroit Markus Revolution The chapter begins with Markus making a speech and demands. Markus is then seen standing alone at the Hart Plaza, holding a flag displaying the revolutions symbol. He walks forward and picks up the pace until he is running, and the rest of the androids catch up. They charge the barricade and take out all of the soldiers. Markus climbs on top of a barricade, and plants the flag. Markus stands before the Hart Plaza camp side by side with North, Josh and Simon. North declares “''Freedom or death''” and Markus repeats it with conviction, before signalling to launch the attack. Markus, North, Josh and Simon shelter together behind a barricade. North exclaims that the army has regrouped and outnumber them, and Markus responds that their only hope is to be quick and overwhelm them. Markus then leans out and aims at a soldier, shooting him and moving forward to shelter behind a burned-out car as Josh follows. Josh rushes out from the shelter and is immediately shot. Markus cries out to him and orders nearby androids to provide cover fire so that he can reach an abandoned car close to Josh. Markus can then drag him behind cover, cradling him as he dies in his arms. Markus lays Josh down and grabs his gun, re-joining the fight. Markus spots a nearby frightened android hiding behind a shipping container. He cries out that he does not want to die, and Markus can order him to stay put, retreat or advance. The android will survive if he stays put but will be immediately shot if he retreats or advances. Markus will spot a grenade as he moves forward but does not go for it yet. Simon joins him as he advances and shelters behind a large pillar, before charging and immediately being shot. If Markus decides to save Simon, he can take out a nearby sniper tower and order two groups of androids to provide cover fire. He then can pull Simon behind cover, and his relationship will go up significantly. Markus continues to push forwards towards the camp and can make his way to the grenade and throw it at the soldiers. He will then reach a machine gun and Markus is forced to hold out and coordinate the attack. If Markus commands North’s group to charge without enough cover fire, he sends her to her death. If there is enough, the attack will succeed but a drone will attack her group and Markus has to take it out for her to survive. The final assault takes place and Markus orders the remaining androids to charge. He is then knocked back by the explosion from a tank but stands up and rushes a large amount of soldiers. If Connor remained a machine, he instead will confront Markus. If he doesn’t neutralize either party, he will die. If Markus succeeds, he will spot a rocket-propelled grenade, firing it right at the tanks and destroying them. The army is forced to retreat and abandon the camp. Either North, Simon (If North is dead) or an unnamed android (if both North and Simon are dead) will approach Markus and exclaim in awe that they won, and Markus will respond it is not a victory, it is the beginning of a war. Alternatively, If Markus is shot in the thirium pump, he will drag himself away from the fight. If North or Simon (If North is dead or her relationship is not high enough) are a friend or higher, they will notice and run to him. Markus attempts to soothe them and tells them that is it okay, and they can continue without him. Both refuse to accept this and tell him their hearts are compatible and he must take theirs. Markus protests. North=North will tell him to take her heart if he loves her. If Markus does accept, he will take hers from her chest and place it in his own, grasp her hand and interface. Markus kisses North as she shuts down, laying her in the snow and closing her eyes, before grabbing his gun and returning to the fight. The reverse will occur if Markus refuses. |-|Simon=Simon will refuse to listen and removes his heart. He pulls out Markus’ damaged thirium pump and places his own inside despite Markus’ pleas, smiling as he shuts down. Markus shout’s Simon’s name, shaking his shoulder. He then let’s go and grabs his gun, returning to the fight. Markus will die if he refuses North’s heart or neither android comes to his aid. An unsuccessful attack will result in the androids being forced to retreat and Simon and North (if her relationship is below companion) being shot and killed. Markus takes shelter in a nearby CyberLife store, North joining him if her relationship is high enough. The soldiers surround the store, and if Connor remained a machine he will confront Markus here. Alone in the store (Connor)=Markus tells Connor to go ahead and shoot him, as one more death will not make a difference. He will be shot in the head if Connor fires. He reaches for the detonator, where he can use the last of his energy to set off the bomb, before shutting down and destroying Detroit with him. If Markus is spared, he can again take out the detonator. If Markus does not use it, he sits immobile and appears to choose to shut down. If a decision is not made, Markus and Connor simultaneously pull out their guns and shoot each other in the head. |-|Alone in the store=If Connor deviated or his series was decommissioned, the soldiers order Markus to surrender, claiming they will not shoot. If Markus chooses to surrender, he will leave the Cyberlife store and drop his gun as he is ordered to. Markus raises his hands in the air but is shot and killed by the soldiers. If Markus chooses to commit suicide, he will raise his gun below his chin and fire. If Markus detonates the dirty bomb, he will stand up and leave the Cyberlife store, watching the soldiers flee and Detroit burn. Markus ventures out into Detroit and discovers the flag he planted at the beginning of the assault. Markus picks it up and replants it into the ground, stripping himself of his skin as the surviving androids flock to him. Markus turns to face his people, and screams “''WE... ARE... FREE!” |-|Inside store with North=If Markus is joined by North, the two can share a kiss before making a decision if North’s relationship with Markus is lover. If Markus decides to surrender, North is outraged. He tells her he does not want her to die, and it is the only way they can survive. The two walk outside by side and raise their hands, and the soldiers open fire and execute them. If Markus decides to commit suicide, he will raise his gun to North’s chest and fire. Markus cradles her in his arms and places the gun under his chin, firing. If Markus decides to detonate the dirty bomb, North tells him he must decide whether the price is worth it to save their lives. Markus is given an opportunity to give up, but if he goes through with it the soldiers flee and the two leave the store, watching as Detroit burns. Markus Demonstration ... 'Credits scenes' If Markus was banned from Jericho, he will stand on the same roof seen in Freedom March. He looks to Jericho, clenching his fist. Possible deaths Freedom March * Riot Police (Determinant) If Markus does not rally John during the "Spare Parts" chapter, Simon died during the "Stratford Tower" Chapter, and chooses to STAND GROUND then SACRIFICE against the police, they will shoot him which results in his death. Markus can also die if he chooses to attack the police and fails too many QTEs. * Markus (Determinant) If Markus charges at the riot police and fails QTEs against the police officers attacking him, he will grab a gun and is given the choice to shoot himself. Crossroads * Connor (Determinant) If Connor remains a machine and Markus doesn’t reach for the gun, Connor will kill him before he can set up the explosives inside Jericho. * Police (Determinant) If Markus fails too many QTEs against the police officers attacking him, he can die. * Richard Perkins (Determinant) If Markus is captured by the soldiers, Perkins will execute Markus with his gun. Battle for Detroit * Machine Connor (Determinant) If Connor doesn't become a deviant, he can go down into the streets to chase him and kill him if the player chooses to control Connor, or if the player chooses to control Markus but loses the fight. If Markus flees to the CyberLife store, Connor has the option of shooting him, or if time runs out Connor and Markus will shoot each other. * Deviant Connor (Determinant) If Connor becomes a deviant and Markus' revolution succeeds, Amanda will still try to force his original programming on him one last time, if Connor can not figure out how to exit the Zen Garden in time, he will then shoot Markus as he is giving his final speech to the androids. *Richard Perkins (Determinant) If Markus accepts Perkins’ deal, he and his people will be killed. If Markus led a revolution but was shot too many times and North is still alive, she will come to him and reveal that their hearts are compatible, and asks him to take her heart to save himself. Markus can accept, sacrificing North, or refuse, sacrificing himself. If he chooses the latter, he will die. Chapters *Shades of Color *The Painter *Broken *From the Dead *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *The Stratford Tower *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Appearance Markus has green eyes, tan skin and very short black hair. After "From the Dead" his right eye has been exchanged for a blue eye (#8087q)."From the Dead" Elijah Kamski wanted to design an unique android for Carl to offer him company that pleases his aesthetic values and could support him in any way he wanted it to. Personality Markus' interactions with Carl leads him to express himself better and live more freely compared to other androids. He likes to play music and chess. Since he lives in a bubble-like place with Carl, he does not know how harsh the outside world is. Eventually, Carl develops Markus' soul and as the story progresses, Markus takes it upon himself to free other androids from bondage by breaking their programming. Depending on the player's actions, Markus' personality can greatly change. Markus could end up being a selfish, ruthless, wrathful maniac towards humans, or he can be a compassionate, kind, and pacifist leader who seeks peace between humans and androids. When Markus first arrives Jericho, Lucy implies that "Markus had it all, and he lost it all. has seen hell and now hell lives in Markus. is a being of half-light and half darkness. Which will prevail?" This is also implying that the player's actions can drastically change him. Gameplay determined elements Markus' chapters feature several gameplay measures/stats: the in-common Public Opinion and the personal Relationship Statuses with the Jericho community and his fellow androids. Relationships: Jericho Their relationships can range from ''Leader, Admired, Respected, Neutral, Unpopular to Rejected, listed from high to low acceptance. Both Leader and Rejected relationships unlock certain story paths. While Jericho the freighter may be destroyed mid-game, this relationship continues to refer between Markus and the survivors who escaped from the sunk ship. If Markus makes enough unpopular choices, North and the others decide that its best for him to leave them and he will be ousted from Jericho. Relationships: North North responds positively to Markus when he selects violent options, such as attacking humans. She responds negatively whenever Markus defends humans or chooses pacifist options. North can become a Lover if you have a positive relationship with her and pick the option "Share Memories" during the Freedom March chapter. Relationships: Josh Josh responds positively to Markus with options to be passive and can quickly become Markus' friend. However, if Markus chooses more violent methods of dealing with humans, such as killing or attacking them, Josh becomes hostile towards Markus. Despite this, however, Josh will not betray Markus or abandon Jericho. If you save Josh when Jericho is being attacked, your relationship with him goes up. Relationships: Simon Simon responds positively to Markus if he makes choices without any or less risk. In comparison to North and Josh, he does not really care if Markus chooses more peaceful or violent methods, and can be considered neutral. Although if Markus fails to accomplish his missions, his relationship with Simon will decrease. His relationship with Simon will massively increase if Simon was shot at the Stratford Tower and Markus decides to spare him. When you spare him and if you play as Connor and you don't find him, Simon will return to Jericho and Markus will hug him. If Markus decides to sacrifice himself during the Freedom March, has a high relationship with Simon, and John did not join or die, Simon will attack the police in order for Markus to be dragged away. Simon can also give his heart to Markus if he is shot too many times and North is dead. Relationships: Carl Carl was Markus' former owner. Markus and Carl have a close relationship. Markus even calls him 'dad' when Carl was dying of a heart attack if the player chooses to endure Leo's attacks. Behind the scenes *Markus is portrayed by Jesse Williams, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **Markus' rendition of "Hold On" was performed by Jua Amir.David Cage Reddit AMA **In dubbed versions Markus's voice was acted by: Rémi Caillebot (French), Yūya Uchida (Japanese), Mateusz Weber (Polish), Andrea Oldani (Italian), Stanislav Tikunov (Russian), Sascha Rotermund (German), Miguel Ángel Leal (Latin American Spanish), Luis Manuel Martín Díaz (European Spanish), Diogo Morgado (European Portuguese), Wendel Bezerra (Brazillian Portuguese). Notes *Markus is the only character in the game to have 2 different eye colors. This might be a real life reference to Heterochromia iridum. *Markus is portrayed by Jesse Williams, a social activist and actor in real life. He also dated North's Actress, Minka Kelly, for a few months after they met each other while filming for Detroit: Become Human.Jesse Williams and Minka Kelly Split | PEOPLE.com *Markus cannot be killed before "Freedom March." *Markus model number is #684 842 971 when purchasing Carl's paint from Bellini Paints in Shades of Color. Gallery Images See also Category:Images of Markus. Markus PSN avatar.png|Markus' PSN avatar. Markus Exterior Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Exterior". Markus Interior.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Interior". Markus Broken Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Broken". Markus Coat Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Coat". Markus-Suit Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Suit". Markus-Utility gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Utility". Markus infiltration gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Infiltration". Markus Freedom March Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Freedom March". Markus Final Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Final". Detroit Become Human Markus 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 2.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 5.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 6.jpeg|Markus and North. Detroit Become Human Markus 9.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 10.jpeg Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Markus and crew in Freedom March. Markus Bad ending.jpg|Markus in the "Kamski ending". Markus Artwork 1.jpg|concept art Markus Artwork 2.jpg|concept art Markus Artwork 3.jpg|concept art Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg|Concept art. Markus clothing concept art (1).png|Concept art. Markus clothing concept art (2).png|Concept art. Markus outfit Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Markus dark color outfit Artwork .jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Markus Artwork 4.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. pierre-bertin-markus-eye.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Skinless Markus Concept Art.png|Concept art. North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg|Concept art. Markus Artwork 5.jpg|Concept art. Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Markus PS4 Detroit Become Human – Markus PS4 References de:Markus ru:Маркус Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deviants